happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nutty or Nice
Nutty or Nice is an episode featured in A Jolly Happy Soul. Roles Starring *Nutty *Mime Featuring *Fizzles *Russell *Pop *Cub Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy *Petunia *Handy *Toothy *Flaky *Sniffles *The Ants *Splendid *Devious *Pierce *Puffy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Truffles *Gloomy *Lifty & Shifty Plot Down in Happy Treeville, the characters come out of their homes with joy. Cuddles hangs a mistletoe over Giggles. Flaky makes a snow angel, but gets her quills stuck in the ground. Enemies get along: Pierce gives Puffy a present, Sniffles sings a carol with the Ants standing on his head singing along, even Splendid and Devious high-five each other. Everyone gathers around a Christmas tree in the middle of the town, laced with candy cane decorations and Lumpy tangled up with the light cord. As they hold hands, even Gloomy lets out a big smile. As the crowd sings, Nutty looks with envy at a shack in the mountains. He spies the candy canes on the tree and other pieces of candy being delivered around town. It is shown he already ate all his candy and wants more. Nutty suddenly gets an idea, and he starts working. He comes out of his closet in a Santa Claus outfit and has built a sleigh. All he needs is a reindeer, and at that moment Mime walks in front of the house. Nutty persuades him to be the reindeer by offering to share the candy with him. Mime agrees and Nutty puts a red light on his nose. That night, Nutty and Mime begin their heist. They push their sleigh down the mountain and go speeding. Lifty and Shifty are planning to rob a house, when Nutty's sleigh runs them over. Nutty climbs down the chimney and looks for candy. Fizzles is seen asleep sucking on a soda can. Nutty tries to grab it, but it gets stuck on her brace. The can opens and the soda shoots Nutty across the house. He crashes out a window with the candy and soda he stole, then he and Mime proceed to the next home. Nutty enters Russell's pirate ship and spies a treasure chest filled with chocolate gold coins. Nutty proceeds to take them, when the chest closes on his arms. He tries to hold in his scream so as to prevent Russell from awakening. He painfully tries to drag the chest outside with him. He spots a cannon and gets an idea. He puts the loot and himself in the cannon and activates it. Nutty almost makes it out in one piece, but the mast of the ship rips off his arms. He lands on the ground and the heavy chest lands on his tail. Now outside, he screams. With a bandaged tail and arm nubs, Nutty tries to climb a window. He fails due to his nubs and scowls like Handy, so he has Mime give him a lift. As Nutty steals the candy, the noise awakens Cub. Nutty sets to leave, only to find Cub standing nearby. Nutty decides to keep him quiet by putting a sticky lollipop on his face. He and Mime proceed in robbing the rest of the homes. The next morning, Pop discovers Cub with the lollipop stuck to his face. Everyone else realizes their candy is missing. Giggles cheers everyone up by having them sing. Meanwhile on top of the mountain, Nutty and Mime prepare to eat the stolen candy. Suddenly, they hear everyone singing and Nutty feels his heart grow three sizes. Turned over a new leaf, he vows to return the candy to the civilians. He pushes on the huge sack of candy, but Mime gets a better idea and ties it to the sleigh. Nutty and Mime push it and send themselves down with the candy. Toothy spots the candy-filled sleigh coming down. The sleigh is tipped by a rock and sends the candy bag and Nutty flying. Candy is littered everywhere and the crowd grabs the pieces, while Pop accidentally rips the lollipop and Cub's face off. Nutty lands on the Christmas tree and, getting hungry, takes all the candy canes on the tree. Just as he walks away with the candy canes, Lumpy untangles himself and lands on Nutty. The sleigh then runs him over. Mime rings a bell and wishes a happy holiday. Moral "It's better to give than recieve." Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are run over by the sleigh. #Nutty is crushed by Lumpy. #Lumpy is run over by the sleigh. Injuries #Nutty loses his arms and injures his tail. #Cub gets his face ripped off. Trivia *This episode is an obvious parody of Dr. Seuss' Christmas story'' How The Grinch Stole Christmas''. Nutty plays the role of the Grinch and Mime plays his pet Max. **Coincidentally, Nutty and the Grinch are both green. *Disco Bear, The Mole, Flippy, and Cro-Marmot are the only main canon characters not to appear. *One of the few times Gloomy is happy. *Cub has the same injury from A Sucker for Love. *This is the second time Mime dresses as Rudolph. The first was Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Christmas Episodes